Comfort
by CptKaydeAdama
Summary: Claire wanted to help him. She wanted to help him so badly. She didn't like seeing him this way... Topher/Claire


**Title: **Comfort

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Claire wanted to help him.

**Characters/Pairings: **Topher, Claire, Ivy, Claire/Topher

**Spoilers: **Gray Hour mostly. The scene at the end is why Topher's upset.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dollhouse. It belongs to my master, Joss Whedon.

A/N The reason Topher is upset in this one shot is because of the scene at the end of Gray Hour, where Adelle tells him that he was right, Alpha's still alive.

How many times had they had this discussion really? Nine ? Ten? She thought he would learn by now. But, as Claire found herself walking up the stairs to his office, she really wondered if he ever learned. What were they thinking? What was he thinking putting in the imprint? Make Echo blind? Really? This was almost as bad as the time he put the imprint of the girl that got kidnapped when she was young then later committed suicide. Who knows what could happen to her? Oh God she'd hate to think. And with the possibility of Alpha being out there…oh God she has to stop thinking so much about that. She's going to wear herself out. So, she decided, as she was about to open the door to his office, to chew him out. Except, when she opened the office door, she was startled and disturbed by the image she saw in front of her. There was Topher, at his computer as usual, but with a look on his face she hadn't seen in nearly four and a half months. One she didn't care to ever, EVER see on his face.

"Topher?" Claire said softly, losing her voice a bit. Her original anger was starting to fade. This was not a good look on Topher. This was the bad, almost suicidal Topher….God, please, no… "Topher?" she asked, louder this time. Topher's head shot up to look at her and his expression stayed the same.

"Look, if you've come in here to yell at me for letting Echo go on the latest engagement, I'm really not in the mood alright Dr. Saunders? Please, can we for once , postpone our arguments for a later date? I'm really, really not in the mood to argue." He said, looking back at his computer and going back to work as he talked to her.

"I…well I originally was going to come in here to do that but…" Topher looked up at her again.

"But what Dr. Saunders?" Topher asked, clearly not doing well.

"Topher…what's wrong?" Claire finally got out.

"Excuse me?" Topher quirked an eyebrow at her question.

"You heard me." she dared. "What's wrong? I know you Topher, and this is your 'There's something terribly wrong but I'd rather not share it' mood. " Topher laughed mirthlessly.

"Oh is it now? You've been watchin' me eh Doctor?" And his defenses start to form. She didn't want that to happen.

"Yes, actually I have. And I've noticed something about you Topher Brink." Claire began, walking up to him. "You've set up a wall around your emotions, that has been building ever since we started working at this place. You won't let anyone in because you are afraid Topher, afraid of being hurt…again. " she winced inwardly at that. "And I understand that you are in pain Topher, I really do, but the truth is… you have to break down those barriers at some point, to someone. Please Topher…" Claire saw a glimpse of hope. Topher's eyes softened and he became a little less tense…. a little.

"It's not easy Dr. Saunders….Claire… you of all people know that. " he whispered.

"I do. Which is why I want to help you. If you'll let me."

"Oh Claire, Claire, Claire, it's not that easy. What's wrong with me can't be fixed by a few visits to a psychiatrist and a prescription for Lexapro. No. It goes deeper than that. I'm just…one of those people that can't be fixed. I'm doomed to forever be alone, isolating myself, and if I'm lucky, I'll die alone, at the age of 85 in my apartment, choking on a doughnut. " Topher shook his head smiling. "I know everyone here hates me Claire. I'm not stupid, I'm not blind. I know it. I don't…have any friends , unless you count Boyd, and that's more of a love/hate relationship honestly." Topher looked at his coffee mug and frowned. Empty. Figures. He got up to go refill it, but didn't realize how close he was to Claire. They were face to face. One foot away from each other.

"Going somewhere Topher?" Claire challenged.

"Yeah, need to refill my coffee actually. Long night of surveillance for Echo ahead of me." Claire wouldn't move. "Uh…Claire?" Topher quirked an eyebrow once again. "May I pass?" She shook her head. "Ok…. Claire, what do you want?"

"I want you to let me help you Topher." She began to lean in. Topher took in a breath.

"Are you sure you're the best person for the job Dr. Saunders?" he whispered, leaning towards her.

"Oh I'm positive…" she murmured. They were about to kiss when…

"OH! Oh my God, Topher I'm sorry! I'll leave. I didn't realize you two were in here together! I'm sorry!" Ivy blushed a deep red as she scurried back out of Topher's office and down to the living area of the Dollhouse. Topher and Claire looked at each other and started laughing.

"Wow, talk about a moment wrecker." Topher laughed.

"Yeah." Claire smiled then blushed. "Uh, I…um…I better…get going." Claire began to leave but Topher caught her arm.

"Could you….stay with me? I mean if you have no one to examine or no pre-engagement check ups to perform?" Claire looked at him and smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to."

The End.


End file.
